Reasons Why
by UnbreakableKnight
Summary: Life knocks you down a bunch of times. Sometimes its to much and you decide to end it.End everything.End breathing,end living. That's what twins Jack and Jess Brewer did.A few weeks after the twins death,Kim gets a tape recorder and a bunch of tapes explaining reasons why Jack and Jess are dead. She learns secrets from their pasts, the pain they had suffered.R


Hello,I had this story up earlier bit it was called 13 reasons why but when I came up with everyone's places it was more than I was reading through 13 reasons why I was disappointed so I decided to write a new,better one.

Thanks to lizziemarie0529 for giving me the idea for Jack to tell Kim that he was going to kill himself and have her try to save him.

**Disclaimer:I own nothing but my OC's**

* * *

Summary:Life knocks you down a bunch of its to much and you decide to end breathing,end 's what twins Jack and Jess Brewer the funeral,a week after the twins death,Kim gets a tape recorder and a bunch of tapes explain 20 reasons why Jack and Jess are learns secrets from their pasts, the pain they had suffered.

* * *

**20 Reasons Why**

**Chapter 1:The Death Of Jack And Jess**

Jackson Leo Anderson 'Jack' Brewer and his younger twin sister,Jesse Spencer Quinn 'Jess' Brewer couldn't take it couldn't take pretending,pretending like everything was wasn' even one could hear their silent screams of one could see under the masks they weren't who you thought they weren't the cocky,laid back,confident leaders that we all knew,no,not even was all an they ever did now was was going to was going to change tonight.

Jack and Jess Brewer were in Jacks room gathering everything together,the tapes together. It was late,it was 3 in the morning,everyone in the house would be asleep. the tapes were were the notes,notes to all of the people they cared about,the wasabi warriors and twins snuck into their parents rooms,leaving the two notes,one for each parent, by the each kissed both of their heads and stared at them for 5 would be the last time they saw them.

Next they snuck into their older sisters room(Gabriella'Ella') and put a note,that both wrote each kissed one side of her cheeks,staring at their sleeping older sister for a while before for 5 minutes before going into their older brothers room,(Caden'Cade').They stared at the sleeping blond for a few minutes before putting each of their notes on the table next to 5 more minutes of staring at them they left with one glance thew minutes would be the last time they ever saw there family.

They walk back to Jack's room and grab their phones to text Rudy,Milton,Jerry and Kim,

_Guess this is it. We're 're with pretending everything's OK when it isn' 're sorry but we had to do __of you have been role models to us. We were going to do this when we got to Seaford but then we met you guys we stopped ourselves. Now we have to do it. Rudy ,you were basically a dad to us,Milton,Eddie,Jerry,you were all basically older brothers to us and Kim,Jack loved you,he still does. He always will,you were basically my sister.I could talk to you about things I couldn't talk to Jack were one of the few people I knew I could rely on. We're sorry it had to end like this,but this is for the best._

They waited until very late so everyone would be asleep. At least,that's what they lied awake,trying to fall asleep but then got the text she read it and her eyes widened. She jumped out of bed,not caring that she was in a nightgown and put on sandles and ran outside,trying to findwhere Jess and Jack could be.

Meanwhile,Jack and Jess look around the room one more would be the last time they saw take a deep breath and walk put the room,with one last glance and walk walk out onto the pitch and sit on the swing one more time. They stayed there for five minutes before getting up and walking to the beach. They always loved it there. It helped calm them down. They glanced around,there last time to see. What they weren't suspecting is to see a familiar blonde girl running up to them yelling,"don't do it,please"

That didn't stop them. They looked at each other,grabbed each others hands before looking back at their blonde friend who was getting closer and was was now or never.

"I'm sorry" They yelled in unison to Kim before looking at each other and jumping in the deep stayed underwater,their lungs begged for air that they wouldn't could feel themselves falling asleep,their eyes getting harder and harder to keep could just barley hear Kim at looked at each other for the last time and shut their to open again.

Kim ran to the twins and called 911,sobbing,begging for this all to be a dream but it wasn' was real weather she liked it or not this was reality. This was the end of Jackson Leo Anderson Brewer and Jesse Spencer Quinn Brewer's died at 16 years could hear the peramedics coming but it was to late.

The twins were dead.

No, it wasn't supposed to end like this.

It was supposed to end happy,with Kim and Jack together,at least living a longer life but it didn't.

The paramedics got there but it was to and Jess were long rode with them to the hospital while calling and texting everyone but everyone was asleep.

_This is all my fault _Kim thought to she had noticed what they were going through,if she had gotten there earlier.

It was all her didn't get their quick enough.

It was to late.

Jack and Jess are dead.

While riding in the ambulance,there were many thoughts on her mind but the main one was:

Why did Jess and Jack do this?

Little did she know she was about to find out.

* * *

Hope you liked it,review


End file.
